Taken by storm
by hiddenkindzero
Summary: On the fateful night of the nine tales attack, Naruto was born not an only child, but a twin. Thanks to the intervention of two foxes from the hidden fox village, Naruto lives semi peacefully with his mother father and younger twin. With a dream of becoming the best ninjas in konoha and the world, watch as the twins take the ninja world by storm.
1. Chapter 1

"Well aren't you being a grade A dick today" Naruto growled at his brother.

Menma sat on the floor, and picked at the cut on his foot. He would not look at Naruto and he hadn't spoken since they woke up.

Seeing that his pissy attitude wasn't getting through, he chose a more apologetic approach. "Look, I'm sorry I cut up your shirt. I'll buy you a new one I swear. Now can you please tell me wear my clothes are"

"Your broke ass got no money" Menma muttered back "how would you buy me a new one"

Naruto frowned. Menma was a clean kid, and he didn't like saying words like 'ass' or 'fuck' so Naruto knew he had really upset him. He had borrowed Menma's shirt yesterday because he was out of clean ones himself, and he mistakenly took the one Menma got for Christmas one year. It was purple with the hidden leafs insignia on it. He had loved it because it was the only piece of clothing he had that was purple.

Naruto had gotten to aggressive during training with Kurama and the shirt ended up getting ripped to shreds by Kuramas claws. When he first showed Menma the damage, he didn't seem upset. He should have known though. Menma was the kind to keep everything in, and get revenge silently. He could also be passive aggressive sometimes.

"Look, Hinata probably knows how to sew. I can get her to fix it but only if you give me my clothes"

"Why don't you get it fixed first. Then I'll give you your clothes" Menma ran his hand through his scarlet spiky hair " It shouldn't be that hard right?"

"Damn it M. I'm not walking outside naked. I'm eight years old not fucking two!"

Menma snickered "Really? You don't act like it sometimes"

Naruto grabbed Menma by the collar of his shirt. "Just give me my damn clothes! I already said sorry and that I'll fix it! So stop being a prick y'know!"

"Fine" Menma swiped Naruto's hand away. Using his right hand, he made a handsign and the shadows beneath him widened, making huge circles on the floor. Piles of neat, clean and folded clothes emerged around them. All of which belonged to Naruto.

"You did my laundry?" Naruto asked surprised.

Menma turned away and walked to the door. " Don't bother with the shirt. It wasn't important anyway. I have enough money to buy a better one too." And then he left.

"Crap. He's making me feel bad now"

"He's not making you feel anything"

Naruto turned around and was face to face with Kurama. He looked like a young fox, having materialized useing only one ninth of his chakra.

"Taking his shirt was a choice, just like getting your ass kicked yesterday was a choice"

"I know" Naruto sighed and started getting dressed. "Can you go and keep him company. You know how he gets when he's alone"

"Takiro's with him. He'll be fine"

"Takiro isn't a conversationalist"

"I know. That's why your father sealed him inside Menma and not Me"

"You still haven't told me the whole the story" Naruto said as he finished getting dressed.

"Your not old enough. When you become a ninja, we'll tell you everything"

Naruto muttered underneath his breath, and after grabbing Menma's ruined shirt, ran out the door.

* * *

Menma walked the streets of Konoha by himself. He looked at all the clothes stores in the part of the village he was in. Most of them wouldn't serve him. The others didn't have anything he liked. He sighed. Maybe he could bribe someone into buying him some good non-eye wrenching clothes.

"You okay?"

Menma looked to his shoulder. On it was a little black fox.

"I'm fine Takiro" the two communicated telepathically. The thoughts in Menma's head were automatically heard in Takiro's. It was both a benefit and a drawback of sharing a body.

"You and I both know your not fine"

Menma scowled. "When are mom and dad coming back?" He asked.

"In a bit"

"That's not an answer"

"It's the best one I can give you"

Having ninjas for parents could be difficult. Especially when one was the hokage.

His dad had been called to the hidden sand village for something urgent. And his mother was escorting some prince to a far off land. He didn't really care. All he cared about was that they weren't here, and he was sure he was sick from Missing them.

"Takiro?"

"Yes Menma"

"Why do they hate us when mom and dad aren't around?"

Like many times before Takiro was silent.

"I know you think I ain't ready. But I am. I'm not Naruto. I can keep my mouth shut"

"I suppose your ready" Takiro said. "Don't tell your parents"

"I promise I won't"

Takiro yawned before starting "Nine years ago, on the day you were born, Miyako and I was tasked with bargaining with the jinchuriki to let Kurama come home with me. After your birth however , Kurama forced his way out of the seal and met face to face with a powerful shinobi . An Uchiha at that"

"like Sasuke"

"Yes, and as I've taught you, you should never look an uchiha in the eye when in the midst of battle. That's the mistake Kurama made, and because of it, his mind was taken over and he attacked the hidden leaf. We did our best to stop him, but the village misunderstood and attacked all of us. Eventually, your father drove the man off, but Kurama was still acting wild and confused, so as we held him back, I had your father seal us inside each of you. Miyako and I barely fit inside you."

"After talking with Kurama, we agreed to help you too in your lives, as long as we get to go free by the end of it"

"Why do they hate me and Naruto though"

"Because we're inside you. In a way, the people think your our incarnate. That you'll go against the village and release us again"

"That's not fair! It's not even our fault!"

"I know Menma, and I'm sorry. It's just the was life is"

Menma was quiet for a while, and Takira worried if had said too much.

"Y'know"

Takira looked at Menma.

"I think I understand why Naruto wants to be hokage. He wants to show everyone who he really is, and that he can be counted on"

"You sure your not reading into this too much?"

"I'm positive. If there's anyway to change their minds, then it's to help them and protect them with everything we've got. If that's what it takes, then I'm all for it"

Menma started to grin.

"Just watch! I'm gonna be Naruto's right hand man, and I'm gonna help him protect everyone! I'm gonna be the best ninja the world has ever known"

"You've got a long way to go"

Menma smiled "Better start now then" he said out loud, "Come on let's go train Takira!" He yelled as he ran down the street. The thoughts of this mornings quarrel long behind him, he ran full speed towards training ground three.

* * *

Naruto walked into the hyuuga residence undeterred. It didn't take long for him to find Hinata. She was in the courtyard resting on the grass. It was her day off from training. Something she commonly did with he and Miyako.

Miyako layed gracefully next to her. She was a stark white fox, and looked the same as Takira and Kurama. Unlike them however, she only had a max of eight tails. Normally, the more tails you had, the more powerful you were, but Miyako was a special fox, and her she was just as powerful as the other two.

Miyako had gotten sealed in Hinata a few years ago. In fact it was on the same day Hinata got kidnapped. Menma and Naruto were invited over 'cause Minato needed to speak with Hinata's dad. The kidnappers foolishly tried to take all of them, but Miyako, in her three tailed form beat all of them with ease. Hinatas father felt like he was indebted to her, so, as a request she asked to be sealed into Hinata and kept a secret. While she loved Menma like a son, it was far too cramped inside him, and she saw great potential in Hinata.

"Hey Hinata" Naruto called out.

Hinata sat up and rubbed her eyes sleepily. "Good morning Naruto" Though she used to be shy around him, and she does still have a huge crush on him, they had spent so much time together and became such good friends, that she was used to his presence.

"Morning. Sorry to body you, but do you mind sewing this up?"

Naruto held up Menma's shirt.

"what even is that?"

Naruto laughed nervously "A shirt. I'm guessing it's beyond repair"

Hinata stared at the pieces of fabric that used to be a shirt.

"What did you do?"

"I wrecked Menma's shirt while training"

"What! He must be crushed! I can't believe you"

"I know I know." Naruto sighed "I feel real bad about it. I don't know what to do"

"I suppose I can make him a new one"

"Really!" Naruto said excitedly "That'd be great!"

" Come back in a little while. I'll have it done by the end of the day"

"Thanks Hinata"

"Anything for a friend" she replied.

* * *

Menma layed on the ground panting. Menma was born special With a mutation in his blood and DNA, his chakra nature was an ultra rare one, that ultimately became his kekaigenkai. His chakra nature was classified as 'shadow'.

The shadow chakra nature was something thought to be lost a long time ago. It allowed him to use the shadows around him to do anything he wanted. The closest thing comparable to it was the Nara clans shadow possession jutsu.

Useing his Kekaigenkai used a lot of stamina and chakra. Like Naruto, Menma was lucky enough to have a godly amount of chakra, though his stamina could use some improvement. That didn't mean he was weak though. Since Menma and Naruto were four, they've been training with Takira and Kurama. At the point they were at now, they were pretty much passed the genin level and well into chunin. And when they combined their chakra with the beast inside them, they could stand up to even anbu. Menma knew from experience.

Combining their chakras did do a number to their bodies though. They weren't old enough or strong enough to handle the pressure, so the longer the fight, the more repercussions when they stopped. It could get pretty bad sometimes. Not to mention, even brute strength couldn't compete with skill. In terms of being a ninja, they both had a long way to go, and Menma knew that. He just wished Naruto acknowledged it more often.

Menma picked himself up and started towards the village gates. For the past three days he had waited there, hoping to catch even a glimpse of his fathers spiky hair, or his mothers battle worn head band. When he reached his destination he found his brother and Hinata waiting for him.

"Hey guys" he waved, even though he was right in front of them.

"Took you long enough. We've been waiting here for hours"

"It's nice to see you Menma"

"Nice to see you too. How's Miyako?"

"Hey are you ignoring me!"

"She's missed you. You need to visit more often"

"Hinata you too"

Hinata couldn't help it and started laughing, joined by Menma shortly after.

"Hey that's not nice. I'm part of the group too y'know"

"I'm just messing with you Naruto" Menma said.

"I thought so. Don't kid around too much or else I ain't gonna let you keep this" Naruto held out a black and purple knitted sweater.

It had a the leafs insignia in purple on the front, and the word 'Uzumaki' on the back.

"This is amazing! I love it!" He yelled with joy.

"I got Hinata to make it for you. I know it doesn't make up for the shirt, but at least you can hide all your orange ones under it" Naruto said. He was rubbing his neck nervously, and his cheeks were tinted pink, as if he was embarrassed.

Menma jumped on Naruto giving him a huge hug. "Thanks Naruto, it means a lot"

He let go and turned on Hinata, giving her a hug too. "Thanks for taking the time to make it"

"It was nothing. It was pretty fun anyway"

"So you think Mom and Dad will come today?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe. Not likely"

"I can't wait. I'm tired of having people look down on me when they aren't around"

"I don't understand why you too don't tell your parents. There their for a reason. I'm sure they could make everyone stop"

"It ain't that bad" Menma said "besides, I want to make them acknowledge me myself. I don't need mom and dad fighting them for me"

"Menma" Hinata frowned.

"He's right" Naruto backed him up " One day, everyone's gonna know the name Naruto Uzumaki, the strongest ninja in the hidden leaf. I'm gonna show everyone how awesome I am, and then I'm gonna become hokage! Believe it!"

"That's a pretty big goal Naruto"

Naruto's eyes widened, and his face lit up, as did Menma's.

Naruto whirled around "Dad!" He jumped on his father and gave him a hug. Menma followed suit.

"good evening hokage-sama"

"Good evening Hinata. How have you guys been?"

"It was terrible. Me and Naruto were so bored, and school hasn't started yet, and all we had to do was train. I've missed you so much" Menma squeezed Minato's leg.

"It wasn't that bad" Naruto got off of his dad and took his hand. The four started their walk home, heading towards Hinata's to drop her off.

"Me and Kurama trained a lot, and i had ramen for breakfast after you left, so it was pretty good"

"Where are your anbu dad?" Menma looked around curiously.

"oh you know, I lost them"

The kids laughed, knowing the earful Minato was gonna get when he went to work the next day.

"How was the sand village"

"Sandy"

"who woulda thought" Menma muttered.

"We talked about the Chunin exams, some adult stuff"

"Sounds boring" Naruto said.

"Yeah pretty much"

Menma looked at Minato's blue eyes, and eyed his white coat. In red letters were printed 'fourth hokage' and he had to wonder what it was really like.

Realizing Hinata's been quiet, he turned to her and said "What do you think Hinata?"

"about what?"

"The hidden sand"

"oh I don't know. I've never been there"

Menma smiled "Fair nuff" he said.

The Hyuuga residence seemed to pop up, and Hinata ran to her home. "Good night everyone!" She yelled

"Good night Hinata!" The boys yelled back.

The three quickly got home and had diner. After putting Menma to bed, who insisted on being tucked in, and putting Naruto's worries about him not showing up in the morning to rest, Minato took the last couple of hours he had to himself. After reading a passage from his favorite book, and making sure everything was ready for Kushina for when she got home, (everything being a bowl of ramen, a fork, a container of rocky road ice cream and a spoon) Minato shut off his bedroom light, and finally went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Ino bit her lip, and looked down at her hands. It was common knowledge that her parents owned a flower shop, and that she sometimes helped at the cash register. She looked up, blushed, and immediately looked back down.

Whether it was good fortune or bad luck was debatable, for Ino was the only one in the shop, not counting the two boys her age.

The first one to have entered the shop was Sasuke. She thought of him as a annual customer. At least once a year, he would come by, buy the Same type of Flowers and leave. He seemed to be having trouble finding the ones he wanted, and though she would normally help, the only thing stopping her was the other kid.

It was pretty obvious that Ino had a crush on Sasuke. It was the reason Sakura and her stopped being friends. The reason they became 'love rivals'. And Sasuke was the only one she had feelings for. So why couldn't she stop looking at the other one? The boy with the red hair. The boy with the cat like whiskers, and the shy attitude. The boy who rarely even stood out.

Ino was so lost in thought, that she didn't realize Sasuke had found the white flowers he was looking for until he was right in front of her.

"This should cover it right?" He asked.

Ino shook slightly, embarrassed that she had gotten caught up in something unexplainable to her.

"Yes that's fine. Have a nice day Sasuke-Kun!" She felt the blood rush through her body. She was shaking off her earlier thoughts and becomeing more like herself again. Her Sasuke obsessed self.

As he left the shop, Ino tried to focus her thoughts on something else. Something Important. Her thoughts traveled to the final exam of the year. The exam that would determine whether or not she would become a ninja. She was confident that she would make it. She had to. The exam was tomorrow and everyone she knew had studied long and hard for it. There was no way she would fail. After all, she wasn't going to be stuck in this flower shop all her life.

"Excuse me? Ino?"

She jumped. "Yes Menma, what can I help you with?"

"I'm looking for some purple flowers. Tulips I think"

"Oh, um, how many?"

"Like, a bouquet of them. If it's not to much to ask"

"of course" Ino smiled nervously. "I'll get them for you"

She walked over to the back of the flower shop and quickly got what was needed. Returning to the register, she smiled and asked "Is that all?"

Menma nodded. "How much?"

Ino bit her lip. She had two options. One, tell him how much it was, or two, give it to him free in return for some information.

"There on the house" she said.

"Really? Won't you get in trouble?"

Hell yeah she'd get in trouble.

"No, but if you don't mind me asking, who's the flowers for?"

It was Menma's turn to be nervous.

"I guess, if you promise not to tell anyone I can tell you"

"You know me Menma, I can keep a secret"

"Well" he started to smile. It was a sweet nervous one. "There's this girl I really like. She's really confident and she's nice to most people." He started laughing, and Ino couldn't hold back the blush forming on her cheeks. She didn't know why, but she loved his laugh. It was so good and pure. It was something to be treasured.

"Sorry, just thinking about her makes me grin. Anyway, I heard from an old friend of hers that purple Tulips were her favorite but"

"It's actually kinda stupid"

"What do you mean?" Ino asked.

"Well, I mean" he struggled to speak for a little bit. He seemed to be picking his words carefully.

"Like I said, there her favorite. The thing is, she's kinda always around flowers. She loves them and everything, so it's great for her, but it also means she has like, hundreds of the same flower. Getting her a few more isn't really anything special." He sighed and said "Besides, she likes someone else. It's really stupid huh"

"I think it's really sweet"

He face turned the same shade as his hair "Really?"

"Yeah. I'm sure she'll love them"

Menma grabbed the bouquet of flowers and said "Thanks Ino. It means a lot"

"No problem. And come back every once in a while ok"

He smiled "Will do" he said, before leaving the shop entirely.

As he walked out, Ino's mom walked in with some groceries.

"Do me a favor and put these away for me ok honey. I'll handle the shop for the rest of the day"

"K thanks mom" she said as she plucked the groceries out of her moms hands and ran up stairs.

After putting everything away, she left her house and went to go shopping . After everything that's happened, all the studying, the school drama between her and Sakura, the hours of training she went through and the boring days in the shop (excluding this one) she felt as if she deserved a reward.

* * *

Ino made her way up the stairs to the apartment part of the shop. She held a few bags in her hands, mostly filled with clothes and chocolate, though there was a new bouncy ball somewhere in there. She liked to bounce it around when she was bored and had nothing to do. Halfway towards her door, she heard her mom call her back down. She dropped off her bags in front of her room first before going to check what was going on.

"What is it mom?" She asked as she popped into the kitchen.

"A gift was left in the shop for you. I found it on register a little while after you left"

"Really? For me?"

"It seems like you got a secret admirer. I put it in your room on your desk. Go see if you can find out who sent it"

With a suspicious frown, Ino went to her room and sure enough, there was a gift basket on her desk.

The basket held a few things. The first was a rectangular red box of chocolates. The same kind she had bought for herself during her shopping trip. The other thing was a small purple card with some writing on it.

The main attraction of the basket gave her the same butterflies that she had this morning. Wrapped in red ribbons and black tissue paper were purple tulips.

She picked up the purple card and read the message inscribed.

'Good luck on the exam tomorrow! I know you'll make a great ninja someday! From your secret admirer'

'ps: your smart, so I guess it's not that much of a secret huh'

Ino smiled. A long time ago, she loved purple tulips. They used to be her favorite, and there was still a special place for them in her heart. It would be real awkward when she sees Menma tomorrow, but at the same time she was looking forward to it. The more she thought about it, the more she realized, she didn't like Sasuke. Sure he was handsome, and he was talented, but he had never given her the light of day anyway. Besides, the only reason she liked Sasuke was because of Sakura. She had gotten so competitive and caught up with their little rivalry, that she failed to realize that he wasn't all the interesting. Or nice for that matter. And the more she thought about, the more she realized, she had a crush on Menma too, and with a little time, the crush would blossom into something more.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto paced back in fourth, fearful of entering his classroom. The exam would be taking place today, and under false confidence and bold claims, he had been worrying about it since it was announced. He knew Menma had it in the bag, and if there was any physical portions in the exam he would ace it too. There was just one Justu he couldn't for the life of him do, and it was the only thing that made him fearful.

The shadow clone jutsu.

The door to the classroom was opened, and Naruto was dragged in by Menma.

"I'm getting tired of hearing you walk around" he said "Stop worrying, you'll do great"

"I'm not worried!" Naruto proclaimed " No stupid test is gonna get in my way!"

"Whatever" Menma replied. "You know, you're your own worst enemy sometimes. If you just calm down and focus, everything will be okay"

Menma sat down at his seat and looked at the clock.

"Iruka-sensei should have been here already" Menma muttered.

As if on cue, Iruka walked in smiling.

"Good morning everyone, I assume you had a good nights rest"

"Yes sensei!" The class answered together.

"Good. If your not aware, which you should be, the exams to determine whether you become a genin or not are today. The test will start after your morning classes, and you will be taken in in alphabetical order"

After explaining a little bit about the school day, the morning classes started and Naruto seemed to get more and more apprehensive about the exam.

Towards the middle of the day, came Naruto's turn to take the exam.

As he entered the exam room, his eyes focused on the array of headbands on the tabletops, then on Mizuki and Iruka-Sensei.

"Okay Naruto" Iruka started "All you have to do is show mastery on one jutsu ok. Sound easy enough"

Naruto grinned "Any Jutsu huh"

"No"

Naruto's grin fell.

"You have to be able to do the shadow clone jutsu to pass. You can do it Naruto. Don't worry"

"Do it whenever your ready" Mizuki said. He was smiling at Naruto.

"Alright" he said. Naruto made the necessary hand signs and took in a deep breath.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" He yelled.

Smoke erupted in the room, much more than what was normal. As the smoke cleared, the clone Naruto had created became clear.

It was white and shriveled up. If Naruto was going for what his dead body would look like, it was perfect, but he wasn't and even though he tried his best, it was obvious he had failed.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but being able to make a shadow clone is one of the most important things a shinobi can do. Without the ability to do so, I can't let you pass"

"Come on Iruka-Sensei, it can't be all that important. And you know I'm really good"

"He has a point Iruka. I mean, he is the hokage's son"

"You know the rules Mizuki. There can't be any exceptions. Even for him. I'm sorry Naruto, I can't let you pass. There's always next year"

"Yeah" Naruto said dejectedly. He walked out of the room and shook his head at his brother.

"Sorry Naruto"

"Menma Uzumaki!"

Menma smiled at Naruto "Hey, Im thinking of blowing the exam off"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked shocked.

"I mean, I don't want be a ninja unless your their with me" He grabbed Naruto by the hand and brought him to the window "Come on, let's go to Ichiraku's. My treat"

He pushed the window up and jumped through it. Naruto followed after him and together they made their way to Ichiraku's.

* * *

"Can we get the usual" Menma said as he sat down.

"Sure, coming right up"

Menma looked at Naruto, hoping to see him cheering up a bit.

Instead he was met with a frown.

"You should go back" Naruto said.

"Why?"

"Well, you want to become a ninja too right? I mean, after all the training and studying, you can't just through that away"

"Remember when we were eight, and you ripped my shirt?"

Naruto frowned and tried to think back. That event had happened about five years ago. They had come a long way and had certainly gotten stronger in those five years, but he didn't see what that day had to do with anything.

"What are you getting at?"

"I never really wanted to become a ninja before that day"

Naruto frowned.

"I never really saw the appeal in it you know. I didn't see the point in risking your life for a bunch of people who don't care" he reached back and scratched his head before turning to Naruto and saying.

"When I left that morning, I figured out why you wanted to become a ninja. You wanted to show everyone who you really are, and you wanted them to respect you, and to protect them. You wanted everyone to stop looking at us they way they do when mom and dad aren't around, and if that's not a good reason, then I don't know what is"

"That's why I've decided. I'm going to be your right hand man" Menma grinned from ear to ear "One day your going to be Hokage, and I'm gonna be right beside you through it all! I know being a ninja means a lot to you, so I'm gonna try my hardest to help okay?"

Naruto smiled and gave Menma a hug "Thanks a bunch Menma. That means a lot to me"

"What are brothers for?" He laughed and hugged back.

"Hey Naruto"

The twins jumped and spun around, coming face to face with Mizuki.

"I figured you'd be here" Mizuki smiled "I got something to tell you"

* * *

"No way! Is it really possible!" Naruto asked excitedly.

Naruto, Menma, and Mizuki-Sensei were sitting on the roof of the ninja academy. Mizuki had just gone through telling Naruto about the second way to pass the exam.

"Yep. All you need to do is take the scroll and learn one ninjutsu in it. Once you do that, we can let you pass"

"Oh by the way, Iruka-sensei was looking for you Menma. You still need to take the exam. If you and Naruto want to pass together, then you better hurry. Of course, you could learn a jutsu from the scroll too"

"Hurry up and go" Naruto said "It'd be faster if I got the scroll and you did the exam"

"You sure about this? I mean, why didn't Iruka-sensei say anything?"

Naruto frowned and turned to Mizuki.

"To tell you the truth, I think he's jealous"

"What?" Naruto said.

"Unlike most students, he feels like you could easily surpass him someday. Not to mention, he knows you have more potential than he ever did. It's sad really, a teachers supposed to want their students to surpass them, but all Irukas been doing is holding you back."

"I can't believe it"Naruto said.

Menma frowned

"Trust me, he's my friend so it's hard to say it, but it's the truth"

"I should get going" Menma said.

"Me too" Naruto said " I'll get the scroll later tonight. Wait for me at home, ok Menma"

"Got it"

The two parted ways, leaving a smiling Mizuki to himself.

* * *

Menma tiptoed into the exam room.

"Menma! Where have you been?!"

Menma flinched, and his shyness started to come through.

As he fidgeted with his fingers, he apologized to his sensei.

"I'm sorry Iruka-Sensei. I was r-really nervous"

" Your usually a good student, so I'll let it slide, but I don't have much time left so please be quick. Make a shadow clone and you can leave"

"U-um" Menma frowned before saying " Do you want a regular one, or"

Reminded of Menma's chakra nature and kekaigenkai he said "Both please"

Menma nodded and quickly made the hand signs for the jutsu before making a perfect shadow clone of himself.

Iruka nodded and Menma moved on to the next one.

Useing his special chakra nature, Menma willed the shadows around him to come together. A black circle formed to his right, and a complete, solid copy of him emerged.

"I'm done now?" the new clone asked.

"Just a minute" Iruka grabbed three pieces of chalk from his back pocket.

"Normally, we'd be done, but I know that a shadow clone made by your Kekaigenki has special properties. I was told to test them to see if they were ok for missions. I'm gonna throw these chalk at you , and I want you to show me what it can do"

Menma nodded. "I'm read-"

The chalk slammed into the clones forehead before he could finish speaking. It was throne with so much force that it was turned to dust on contact. The clone rubbed his forehead. It was surprising that he was still there, considering most clones were able to take one hit before disappearing.

"How much damage can he take?" Iruka asked.

"As much as I can, as long as I have enough chakra"

Iruka nodded, then threw the second piece of chalk.

It went straight through the clone, making contact with the wall behind him.

"As long as I know an attacks coming, I can make it phase through me, or my clones. We're basically selectively permeable at times."

"so you can do it too"

Menma nodded.

Iruka threw the third piece of chalk straight towards the real Menma's heart. It phased right through him and Iruka smiled.

"Your really something Menma. I've never seen anything like that before"

"Thanks."

Iruka walked over to the headbands, and picked one out. He handed it to Menma with a smile. "You and Naruto, and everyone else in the class have great potential. I look forward to the day you all surpass us, and become great ninjas"

Menma frowned and fidgeted with the headband in his hands.

"Iruka-sensei, I know your busy but can you do me a favor?"

Iruka read the look on Menma's face. "What's wrong?"

"I" Menma stopped and though about what he wanted to say.

"I don't want to say to much, because I don't want to mess things up, but Can you do me a favor and follow Mizuki-Sensei around tonight"

"Follow Mizuki?"

"I know it sounds wrong and weird, but something's not sitting well with me. He was talking to Naruto and I earlier today, and I just think it'd be a good idea to make sure he's not up to something"

"What did Mizuki say?"

Menma shook his head "I can't say. All I can tell you is, if you really care about Naruto, and want him to surpass you, then you should really keep an eye on Mizuki"

"I'm sorry Iruka-Sensei, I trust you, I really do, and I'm probably just paranoid but-"

"Don't worry about it" Iruka smiled and put a reassuring hand on Menma's shoulder "I got you covered. Why don't you go visit you mom, and show her your new headband. Don't worry, I got Naruto covered."

"Thanks Iruka-sensei your the best"

Menma ran out of the room happily. Iruka frowned, gathered his things, and left.

Menmas worries were probably nothing, but still, a Iruka was beginning to get the same feelings, and if nothing else, it didn't hurt to check.

* * *

Naruto went through the motions of the hand signs. He had been practicing for quite a while, and he had the jutsu down pat. He was grinning goofily. It made no sense to him how he could had such a hard time learning the shadow clone jutsu, when after a couple of hours, he had learned the multi-shadow clone jutsu, and as a result, the shadow clone jutsu. All thanks to the stupid scroll infront of him.

He was sitting on the grass, infront of an old rundown shack. Though the outside wasn't much to look at, the inside was undisturbed. As he started to pack up the scroll, he heard a sharp voice yell his name.

"Naruto!" Iruka-sensei landed infront of him "What the hell do you think your doing?"

"Iruka-Sensei!" Naruto flashed him a grin and laughed.

"I did it Iruka-Sensei! I learned a Justu from the scroll" he seemed to forget the words Mizuki said.

"What?!" Iruka shouted

"I pass now right? I get to become a ninja now right?"

"What- No. Naruto why would you think tha-" Iruka remembered the odd request he had gotten from Menma. He had been following Mizuki the whole day, and only lost sight of him when they were called by the hokage for an emergency meeting. He had seen the pain on Minatos face when he said Naruto stole the scroll, and it wasn't untill now that Iruka pieced together all the pieces.

"Naruto" he started "Did Mizuki tell you you could pass if you took the scroll?"

"Yeah" Naruto said " He said as long as I learned a jutsu from it, I'll be all set"

Naruto frowned and said "What's wrong Sensei"

"Naruto give me the scroll"

The familiar sound of Kunais cutting through the air whipped in Naruto's sensitive ears "Watch out Sensei!" He yelled as he pushed Iruka out of the way and summoned two perfect shadow clones.

The clones easily deflected the attack and dispersed. Covered with his clones smoke, Naruto retaliated, making another clone and turning it into a huge shuriken, he threw the direction the Kunai had come from.

The clone seemed to have done its job, because a few seconds later, he heard a painful grunt and a thud as his attacker hit the ground.

The smoke revealed Mizuki, all geared up for a fight, with two giant Shurikens wrapped to his back.

"What's the big idea!" Naruto yelled.

Mizuki laughed "Looks like i gave you too much time to practice. That was pretty smart Naruto" he smiled before saying "Give me the scroll, if you give it to Iruka, then he'll take the scroll for himself"

Naruto glanced at Iruka-Sensei. He was on his feet and had drawn a kunai from his ninja pouch. He was glaring at Mizuki.

"Stop lieing Mizuki" Iruka said "We both know there's no other way to pass the exam, and we both know that your the one after the scroll"

"Naruto, Iruka's lieing. You can't believe him. I came here to worn you, but he got here before me. If you don't give me the scroll and get as far away as possible, then he'll kill you"

"Both of you, shut up!" Naruto yelled. He jumped away from Iruka, making sure to keep an equal distance between the two men.

"Why would Iruka-Sensei lie to me? What's so important about this scroll?"

"I'm not lieing" Iruka said "That scroll contains hundreds of forbidden jutsus. Mizuki wants it all for himself. He's useing you Naruto"

"You can't believe him Naruto" Mizuki said.

"It's pains me to say this, but you need to know the truth. Iruka hates you"

"What? Why?" Naruto looked at Iruka, his face twisted in a frown.

"13 years ago, on the day you were born-"

"Mizuki ! what are you doing!"

"I'm telling him the truth"

"You can't! Don't you have any respect for the fourths wishes!"

"What happened!" Naruto yelled "What's everyone trying to hide from me!"

"The reason the village hates you, the reason Iruka-Sensei hates you" Mizuki said "Is because 13 years ago, on the day you were born, the Ninetailed fox attacked the hidden leaf"

Naruto froze. In his mind, he felt Kurama shake in anger, and he was shaking too, but for a different reason.

"What the hell's he on about!" Naruto yelled in his head. He knew something happened on the day of his birth, and that it was same time he had Kurama sealed inside of him. He had never been told about him attacking the village though, the idea seemed unthinkable.

Unaware of Naruto's inner conversation, Mizuki continued with his tale.

"To stop the destruction the demon fox was doing, the fourth hokage sealed it inside of you. The reason Iruka hates you, the reason the whole village hates you, is because the fox that attacked our village, the demon that killed Irukas parents lives inside of you"

"Don't panic" Kurama said. " He only knows a fraction of what happened. Theirs so much that I have to explain to you, and I'm sorry I didn't explain it sooner, but you need to know that that's not the whole truth"

"I can't believe it" Naruto said outloud. "That really happened"

"I'm sorry Naruto" Iruka said "You weren't supposed to find out like this-"

"When was i supposed to find out!" He yelled "When was I was gonna be told that, that"

"ugh" he yelled in frustration.

Fastening the scroll to his back, Naruto turned and ran.

"Naruto! Naruto!" Iruka yelled, but to no avail. He tried to run after him, but Mizuki blocked him, and he had no choice but to fight.

* * *

"Give it up Mizuki" Iruka panted. His body was littered with tiny cuts and lacerations from the hundreds of shurikens and Kunais thrown at him. Mizuki looked just as bad. He was missing the two giant shurikens he had earlier, and blood was pouring from a wound on his head.

"C'mon Iruka. You can't be serious about protecting this kid" Mizuki laughed "He's so gullible. I'm amazed he managed to survive this long in Konoha"

"Naruto's strong" Iruka claimed " He's a good kid, and an even better ninja. And he's my student. I won't let you harm any of my kids!"

"You know what he is" Mizuki said " You can't honestly care about him. He's the ninetails brat. He's the one who caused us so much pain back then. He's the reason you grew up all alone."

"The village is better off without him. Just let me get the scroll and I'll be on my way"

"Your wrong!"

"He's a hero Mizuki. If it wasn't for him, the village wouldn't be standing today. You know that!"

"He is not the ninetails. He's Naruto Uzumaki, and I believe in him"

"Fine , I guess you can die with him!"

Mizuki ran at Iruka. Kunai in hand, he got as far as half way there before receiving a fist full of Naruto.

"Leave my Sensei alone!"

Mizuki was flung back by the force of the punch. He steadied himself, only to realize that he was surrounded by a see of orange.

"Well shit" he sighed.

Thousands of clones flooded him, brutally beating him till all was left was a battered and broken Mizuki.

"I've never seen so many shadow clones. Naruto that was a amazing" Iruka praised him.

Naruto painted slightly. He had gone a little overboard with the chakra use. Not that he was chakra efficient anyways.

"I'm sorry Iruka-Sensei" Naruto hung his head in shame. He held out the stolen scroll, and waited for whatever verbal punishment he received.

Instead, he received a warm hand on the shoulder.

"Hey it's not your fault. I'm sorry that you found out about the ninetails that way, but I want you to know, I don't hate you-"

"I heard" Naruto smiled softly "I never knew you thought so highly of me Iruka-Sensei. I always thought you saw me as a knucklehead"

"you are a knucklehead" Iruka laughed "But your our Knucklehead."

Irukas hands went up to his forehead and he took his headband off. With pride, he handed it to Naruto.

"What? Really?!" Naruto shouted.

"You've earned it"

"But I thought..."

"Well, I can see you've mastered the shadow clone jutsu. And I haven't sent in all of the paperwork yet" Iruka grinned "Naruto, you've showed me you got what it takes. I know you'll become a great ninja someday"

"Thank you Iruka-Sensei!" Naruto threw himself on Iruka.

"Careful. Your gonna irritate my injuries" Iruka laughed and hugged back.

"You should go home. Show your parents the headband. I'll tell everyone what happened"

"you got it"

"Oh hey, just so you know, you can't keep that. I'll get you your own tomorrow"

"Ok thanks Iruka-Sensei" Naruto grinned and ran off.

Iruka laughed "God, what are we gonna do with him? Hell, what would do without him?"

Shaking his head, Iruka walked off to report to the hokage.

* * *

As Naruto layed in bed. He listened intently to Kurama as he explained everything that happened during Naruto's birth. When it was over, all Naruto could say was.

"That sucks"

"Just try to go to bed. Don't think about"

"and Naruto, I'm sorry"

"It's alright. Good night Kurama"

"Good night Naruto"


	4. Chapter 4

"So we're at the edge of a river at the fishing hole, and your idiot of a brother jumps in front of me 'cause he wants to catch the first fish, and he bends down directly in front of me" Menma watched Sasuke avidly tell his tale, his hands going up and down as he made motions to give a better picture of his story.

He waited as Sasuke took a minute to snicker before continuing the story " his Orange ass sticks out towards my face, with his head inches away from the water, and I ever so slightly-" he made pushing motions with his hand "Slam my foot up his rear and send him flying into the water"

The two erupted in laughter, causing pedestrians to give shocked looks at Menma's raven haired friend. The boy who supposedly never smiles.

Sasuke and Menma had an unusually close relationship all things considered. The two were like brothers, and while Sasuke would never admit it, he valued the boys presence more than anyone in the village.

There bond had been born six years ago, on the day of the tragic Uchiha massacre.

When Menma was seven, his control over his kekaigenkai wasn't complete yet. At night, while he slept, he would unconsciously tap into his bloodline, causing him to see and hear things through the shadows while he slept. On the darkest of nights, his shadows would connect all around the village. He would hear everything from Anbu breathing inside their masks, to dogs and other animals walking the streets.

It was on one such night that the massacre occurred. Menma had woken up with a start, the sound of metal against flesh, and the squelches of blood echoing in his ears. Then came the screams and crying. In a blur of fear and panic, Menma had leapt through his window, and covered himself in Takiro's chakra. He arrived just in time to become a witness of murder.

Had it not been for Takiro, Menma would have been a victim himself.

For the next few months after the massacre, Menma would not let Sasuke out of his sight. He had seen the same things Sasuke had, and while the feelings they felt weren't the same, it was every bit as scarring. With that in mind, Menma was determined to make sure that at the very least, a small part of Sasuke would stay alive.

And it had.

While Sasuke was still somewhat cold and detached from the other kids from the academy, a good portion of rage and hate that had built up in him, had died out, and he was somewhat friendlier then he would've been otherwise.

However when he was with Menma, his attitude changed drastically. He was infinitely more trusting with the boy, and his emotions were expressed more clearly, whether they were positive or negative.

The two were truly great friends, and nothing would change that.

Sasuke nudged Menma in the ribs with his elbow, and gestured with his chin to look when Menma gave him his attention.

Looking in the direction Sasuke gestured, his eyes focused on a girl with long blond hair, held up in a ponytail.

Menma's face turned red.

"You should go talk to her" Sasuke said "We have some time until we meet our new sensei"

Menma shook his head "No way, she's with Shikamaru and Choji. Those too will start making fun of me"

While Menma knew little about Choji, he and Shikamaru were close friends. Mostly because Shikamaru was the only kid in the village with even an inkling of knowledge about his kekaigenkai and how to properly use it.

"No they won't"

Menma scowled.

Sasuke pushed Menma forward, and he reluctantly crossed the street to meet Ino.

Ino glanced away from her teammates and made eye contact with Menma. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as she smiled at him and waved.

"Hey Menma!"

Seeing her reaction to seeing him, his face turned red and he fastened his pace, eager to make a conversation.

"Hey Ino" He flashed the trio a smile.

"I got your flowers"

Menma's heart started beating louder in his chest, and the two boys behind Ino looked at each other, most likely wondering the same thing.

"D-did you like them?" He asked nervously.

"I loved them" she said. Her smile made Menma's heart melt.

"That's great! I was actually pretty worried" he trailed off.

Ino giggled.

"Hey, we should go watch a movie sometime. My treat"

Shikamaru's eyes widened. "He's asking her on a date" he thought, impressed his friend had finally found the nerve.

"I'd love to" she replied "I'll let you know when I have a day to myself once we meet our new squad leader and have a training schedule"

"Great !I can't wait!" He yelled excitedly.

He felt a hand grab his shoulder, and knew it was time to leave.

"It was great seeing you Ino. We'll talk later"

Ino nodded and the two groups separated. When Menma was out of ear shot, she whirled on the two boys behind her.

"Don't say a word"

"As you wish miss Uzumaki" Shikamaru teased.

* * *

Sasuke sat in his seat, hands folded to create a platform for his hands. He could ever so slightly feel the sharp gaze of his pink haired teammate as she stared at the back of his head, deep in thought.

The girl's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of curses and things being knocked over.

"You have to try better than that Menma!"

Menma glared at his brother. The twins were in another one of their famous wrestling matches. It was how they usually burnt off steam when Naruto would get hyper or was forced to sit in one place for a long amount of time.

Of course, in a showcase of brute strength, Naruto always won over Menma.

Pinned to the ground and exhausted, Menma tapped out.

"And another win goes to!" Naruto drummed his fingers on the teachers desk. Just as he was about to announce his name, a shadow rose from beneath him like a tentacle, and swept under his feet, sending him to the ground.

"Ow! Hey I won fair and square!" He yelled at his brother.

"Hmp" was his only his reply.

Naruto grumbled and went back to seat, watching as his brother dusted himself off and fixed his clothes. Turning his eyes to the clock, he stared at it for three seconds, before jumping to his feet in anger.

"He's late!"

"Would you just shut up already!" Sakura barked "You've been saying the same thing for the last hour"

Naruto recoiled as his crush yelled at him. The moment passed however and Naruto started to growl.

"Kurama" he nudged the orange fox on his shoulder awake.

Everyone had seen the trio of foxes that accompanied Naruto, Menma, and Hinata. The general explanation was that the foxes were stress animals, and pets.

The fox opened a single lazy eye at Naruto.

"Go and climb onto the door frame. When our jackass of a teacher comes, I want you to jump on his head and claw his hair out"

The fox stared at Naruto for a second before going back to sleep.

"What! Kurama!" Seeing the lack of response, he grunted and improvised. Putting a dirty eraser between the sliding door and the frame.

"Naruto, our teachers a jonin. He not gonna fall for that" Sakura chimed in.

Suddenly, Menma straitened, seeing his teacher through the shadows in the hallway. His face bloomed into a smile, and everyone watched the door, some eagerly, others annoyed.

The door slid open and a silver haired man poked his head in. The eraser that had been lodged between the door fell on the mans head, dusting him lightly in chalk. Looking at the four kids in front of him, he immediately knew the culprit.

"Thanks Naruto" he said sarcastically.

The twins jumped out of their seats and rushed the men, wrapping their arms around him in a hug.

"Uncle Kakashi!" They yelled, over joyed.

Jumping away from the man, Naruto yelled "I got you good eh Uncle Kakashi!"

Kakashi sighed, his one visible eye smiling. The man was dressed in regular jonin attire. His silver hair spiked out, and a blue cloth like face mask covered his nose, lips, and right eye.

"Yes you did" Kakashi replied.

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Sakura looked at Kakashi in disbelief, unable to come to terms with the fact that their jonin instructor was not only the boys uncle, but had fallen for a simple prank.

Looking at the group of kids, Kakashi nodded and said "Lets move somewhere more comfortable"

* * *

The five of them sat at the top of the Hokage building. Menma was tempted to jump off and give a quick greeting to his father, but decided against it, knowing his dad was busy.

"I want all of you to introduce yourselves. Start with your name and tell us some things about you, like what you like or dislike, your interest, your hobbies, and goals for the future"

"Why don't you go first Uncle Kakashi" Naruto said.

"Hm. Alright. My name is Kakashi Hatake, I like ... lots of things, I dislike... other things. My interest ... I never thought about that. My hobbies... well Minato would grant me a slow death if I said that... and I don't really have any goals for the future."

Menma laughed, expecting this from his uncle, while the rest of his teammates stared at the man in disbelief.

"That didn't help at all!" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi shrugged.

"Hmp" standing up, Naruto pointed to himself with his thumb "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I like ramen, and I dislike ninjutsu training with Menma. He always cheats!" Menma could only smirk. " I'm interested in " the boy glanced at Sakura, his cheeks turning red "My hobbies are training, and eating ramen, and my goal is to become Hokage someday! Believe it!"

Kakashi smiled from beneath his mask, and his eyes shifted from Naruto to Sakura. Sensing it was her turn, Sakura started.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, I like" she glanced at Sasuke "I dislike Naruto" Naruto fell backwards dejected. Menma helped him up and patted his back sympathetically. "I'm interested in " she glanced at Sasuke again and Kakashi had to resist the urge to roll his eyes "My hobbies are reading and training, and I want to become the strongest kunoichi in the hidden leaf"

Kakashi nodded. He could work with that.

Sasuke grunted as Menma nudged him, telling him to go.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like training and hanging out with Menma, and I dislike people who don't take being a ninja seriously. I'm interested in getting stronger, and my hobbies are training. My goal is to surpass a certain someone, and kick there ass"

Menma smiled widely at him, before standing up. With all eyes on him, he became slightly nervous.

"My name is M-Menma Uzumaki, I like beating Naruto in ninjutsu training" he glanced at Naruto to send him a mocking smile, and received a glare in response " I dislike taijutsu training, and seeing others hurt." Kakashi winced at that last bit, filing the piece of information under 'potential problems' " I'm interested in my kekaigenkai"

"Your kekaigenkai" Sakura echoed.

He nodded and explained "My kekaigenkai allows me to use and bend shadows to my will with just a thought. My chakra nature stems from my kekaigenkai. I got it from a mutation in my blood when I was Baby, and we're still trying to learn all about it. If I focus, I can see and hear through the shadows thirty feet in a circle from me. My reach extends when two or more shadows touch one in my reach. I can also turn into a shadow, and control my body as if it was a shadow, even to the point of things going through me.

To show everyone what he was talking about, the shadows below him extended in a circle, surrounding everything within thirty feet of him.

Naruto didn't even flinch, having seen his brothers manipulation hundreds of times during training. Sasuke and Sakura however visibly looked surprised.

The shadows subsided and Menma continued his introduction. "My hobbies include training, and scaring my dad when he gets back from work. My goal is to be Naruto's right hand man, and help him become Hokage" he grinned proudly.

"That's a nice goal to have" Kakashi said "But you should really have something more personal to aim towards. A dream for yourself"

Menma frowned, taking his words in account.

"My dream... is to find someone with the same Kekaigenkai as me, and learn everything I can about it" he said determination dripping from his voice. Kakashi smiled at his Nephew before standing up.

"We'll start with a proper training exercise. Be at training ground three tomorrow at ten. And don't eat breakfast"

With that he disappeared.

* * *

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto sat under the trees of training ground three. The three were hungry. The three were sweaty. The three were pissed. And not only were their Sensei late, but Menma as well.

Naruto grunted in frustration. "Should've known he'd be late"

"Hey idiot" Naruto glared at Sasuke "Where's your brother?"

"To hell if I know!" He yelled angrily "He said he'd be right behind me. When I get my hands on that bastard" he growled.

"You'll what?"

Naruto whirled around and pointed an angry finger at his brother as he emerged from the shadow of a tree.

"You! Where have you been!"

Sasuke and Sakura stared at the two. Menma walked past Naruto, a smirk on his face. He went to the center of the field where his teammates could clearly see him. His arm turned black and extended into the ground. The trio watched as his arm dug around a large black circular shadow like it was a backpack, before pulling out the body of their sensei, arms folded and very annoyed.

Placing Kakashi into a standing position, Menma gave a goofy smile "It took me an hour, but I found him at Ichiraku's reading his book"

"And you captured him?" Sasuke asked impressed.

"Well he didn't really resist. He just let it happen" Menma said.

Naruto started yelling at his lazy uncle, angry for having been kept waiting. When he was done, Kakashi explained the rules of the excersize.

"All you have to do is get these three bells" he held a trio of bronze bells, tied to a string. "And you pass"

"And what if we don't get the bells?" Sakura asked.

"You will all return to the academy"

"What!" Naruto and Sakura yelled. Menma looked at his uncle in shock, and Sasuke was already eyeing the man with killing intent.

"The ones who fail will not only be unable to have lunch" Kakashi gestured to the pre-made bentos around the training dummies "but will be forced to repeat their years at the academy"

Naruto growled.

"Word of advice. If you want any chance at getting these bells, then you need to come at me with the intent to kill"

Sakura looked at her sensei in shock. Sasuke cracked his knuckles, and Naruto and Menma shared a serious look.

"Now that that's out of the way"

Naruto didn't wait for the man to finish. With a burst of speed, he ran for Kakashi, fist pulled back ready to unleash his fury.

He swung and missed.

His blood ran cold as he felt the steel of a kunai pressed against his throat.

"Now now Naruto. I didn't say go yet" Kakashi chided him.

Removing the kunai from Naruto's throat, Kakashi nonchalantly said "go" and disappeared.

Naruto roared "Come back here!" Before charging into the forest by himself.

"Naruto wait" Menma shouted, but he was already gone.

Turning to Sasuke and Sakura, Menma sighed and asked "So what's the plan?"

"I'm getting those bells" Sasuke said before disappearing on his own.

Sighing yet again, he turned to Sakura "I guess that leaves-" he was interrupted as Sakura ran into the forest yelling "Sasuke-kun! Wait for me!"

Menma growled "Great, we already failed"

"Your giving up" Takiro said from his shoulder.

Menma frowned "This was obviously a team excersize. The second we split up, we lost hope of passing, even if we get those bells"

Menma's frown turned into a smirk "Still, this is gonna be fun to watch"

Pulling a bag of popcorn from a nearby shadow and opening it, he started to snack "I can't wait to see Uncle Kakashi in action. And after he beats everyone else, I'll be able to test my skills one on one"

Takiro chuckled "This certainly will be interested"

Menma's body sank into the ground, becoming a small black shadow. The shadow darted into the forest, eager to see the battles his teammates would get in.


	5. Chapter 5

Menma watched Kakashi closely, safe under the shadows of the forest. Kakashi was standing in the middle of a clearing, a large pond to his left with one small tree next to the water. He was surrounded by trees on all other sides.

Menma could vaguely make out the presence of his teammates through the shadows. Sasuke was in a tree, waiting for an opportunity to strike. Sakura was close to him hiding under a bush. He would be able to reach her, and maybe get her to see reason without being seen by Kakashi. Seeing that as the best course of action, Menma quickly made his way towards her.

Coming out of the shadows next to her, he cleared his throat quietly, making his presence known.

"Menma!" She whispered.

"Hey. I'm gonna stick with you for now ok"

She nodded and looked back to Kakashi.

Menma didn't need to look far to find his twin. Standing just a few feet behind Kakashi, Naruto smiled widely.

"Oi Kakashi-sensei!" He yelled "I came for those bells! I'll take them from you, just one on one!"

Kakashi sighed "I thought Minato-sensei would have taught you better than to give yourself away Naruto"

Naruto grinned. Suddenly, Naruto grew serious and went into a stance. Body lowered, legs bent and far apart. His left arm protected his chest while his right was pulled back into a fist. It looked kinda ridiculous, and left everything open except the top part of his chest.

"This is my super secret ultimate ninja stance! Nobody can defeat me like this!" He yelled.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"Hey! Don't laugh at me!" Naruto growled "I'll end this in three seconds! starting right now!"

"Naruto-"

"Three"

"I'm not going over there"

"Two"

"Your being ridiculous"

"One!" He yelled.

 ** _Pop_**

Naruto erupted in smoke as his clone undid itself.

"Wind release: whirlwind!"

Kakashi jumped to the right, narrowly dodging Naruto's sneak attack. A strong gust of wind from behind hit the ground Kakashi had previously been standing on, cutting into the earth and leaving foot long cracks behind.

Turning to where the jutsu originated from, Kakashi spotted Naruto hiding amongst the trees.

"Very good Naruto. I'm impressed"

Naruto came out of his hiding spot smiling at the praise.

"Thanks uncle Kakashi! There's more where that came from"

Smiling, Kakashi reached into his ninja tool pouch and pulled out a book. Flipping to his bookmarked page, he started reading.

"You'll have to do better than that though. I'm a jonin for a reason"

Naruto nodded. He raised his fists in front of his face, the typical stance for any brawler, and charged at Kakashi.

With a battle cry, he pulled his right arm back and swung at Kakashi's head.

Not taking his eyes off his book, Kakashi raised his left arm to block, and grabbed Naruto's wrist. Twisting it, he flipped Naruto on his back and nearly dislocated the poor boys wrist.

Naruto grunted and tried to sweep the mans legs from under him. Kakashi jumped over the attack, and distanced himself from Naruto so he could turn his page.

Naruto yelled in frustration. He unzipped his orange jumpsuit and threw it to the ground. Kakashi was surprised by the heavy thud it made as it hit the ground, kicking up dust.

"Alright! Now I'm really serious" he yelled. The happy smile on his face contradicted his words.

Naruto charged again, this time weaving hand signs as he ran.

"Wind release: whirlwind!"

He sharply inhaled, his chest puffing up as chakra and air gathered in his lungs, and jumped at Kakashi.

Naruto flipped in midair so he was at an angle where his head was diagonal to the ground, and let out the jutsu that had been building in his lungs. The force rocketed his body back, making him soar over Kakashi. Twisting in the air, his feet slammed into the side of a tree, causing the wood to groan. Useing the momentum, Naruto quickly grabbed a kunai from his pouch and bounced off the tree, aiming himself, kunai in hand, towards Kakashi's skull.

Kakashi simply stepped forward.

The attack missed by an inch and Naruto tumbled over the ground. Groaning, he looked at the sky and frowned.

This wasn't working.

"Giving up all ready?" Kakashi asked "I don't blame you"

Naruto growled. "I'll never give up you hear me!" He yelled, standing up "I'm gonna be Hokage someday! And Hokage's don't give up!"

Before Kakashi could respond, Naruto was on him. Jumping in the air, Naruto flung his foot up, and brought it crashing down to Kakashi's right shoulder.

Kakashi sidestepped and the kick missed, cracking the ground.

Growling, Naruto aimed a spin kick to Kakashi's head. The man ducked and Naruto quickly followed up with a punch to the gut. Just as the punch was going to hit, Kakashi vanished completely.

Naruto looked around stunned.

"You should never let your opponent behind you Naruto"

Naruto froze.

"Lesson number one, Taijutsu"

From where Menma was hiding, he and Sakura could see Kakashi crouched, hands held in the tiger sign.

Slowly, Naruto turned his head.

"Leaf style-"

"Run Naruto! He's gonna burn you to a crisp!" Sakura yelled.

"Thousands years of Death!"

Naruto felt an acute pain erupt in his butt before being sent flying into the lake.

"Oh my god" Sakura said in disbelief.

Menma bit his lip, his chest heaving with pent up laughter. After calming down he said "They're children aren't they"

Sakura nodded. Suddenly, her eyes went wide. "Shit, we gave away our position"

"Run" he said. "I'm gonna stay. I want to see the rest of the fight"

Sakura didn't question him. Jumping into the tree tops, she left him alone.

Naruto floated to the bottom of the lake, not even trying to swim to the surface. His face was red, and his blood was _boiling_.

"I'm going to throttle him!" He yelled in his head "I'm going to go up there, grab him by his stupid hair, and beat the shit out of him!"

"I'd love to see you try" Kurama sneered.

"Just you watch! I was going easy on him cause he's family, but now I'm pulling out all the stops! He won't even know what hit him!"

Already having a plan in mind, Naruto made twenty clones of himself. The clones swam to the opposite shore and waited for Naruto to surface.

Pretending to be out of breathe, he glared up at Kakashi.

"if I had a week I wouldn't be able to explain how wrong that was!" He yelled.

Kakashi shrugged, his head hidden by his book.

"I wonder what my mom would think?" Naruto asked, an evil smile growing on his face.

Kakashi visibly paled.

Dropping the book, and putting his hands together as if to pray, he bowed to Naruto "Please don't tell your mother!" He wailed.

Naruto smirked.

Taking the distraction, his clones exploded out of the water, hands raised in the last sign for his wind release ninjutsu, and inhaled as much air as they could before expelling it in a gust of wind onto the lake.

The wind picked up water and formed waves, causing tons of water to crash onto the shore and spill out to the ground Kakashi and Naruto stood on. It was enough water to flood the ground, but not enough to warrant Kakashi to jump away or walk on it.

Naruto quickly went to work, weaving more signs before the water dried up and he lost his chance.

"My primary element is wind" Naruto said "Dad checked it himself last year. He's been forcing me to Learn wind style ninjutsu because of it, but he also forced me to learn a weak lightning ninjutsu, just to show me how much chakra nature affected the power of elemental ninjutsu"

Kakashi's eyes widened slightly.

"Its barely strong on its own, but when you add a little water" Naruto's hands finally stopped.

"Lightning release: lightning bolt !"

Naruto jumped onto a tree so he wouldn't get caught up in his own attack. He pointed to the ground next to Kakashi with his index and middle finger, and a small bolt of lightning hit the water, electrocuting the field.

Naruto grinned in grim satisfaction as he watched Kakashi twitch painfully. From the trees, a volley of shurikens flew through the air, curved and dug into his uncle all over the left side of his body.

Naruto's eyes widened as Kakashi swayed to the right and fell, to the ground, blood flying through the air.

 ** _Pop_**

Naruto growled in fury as the shadow clone of Kakashi popped, and he spied leaves getting shaken from the trees as Sasuke bolted, having given his position away.

Naruto waited until the effects of his jutsus' disappeared before walking around the battlefield.

"Hey old man! Stop hiding from me and fight! I still got some tricks up my sleaves!"

After receiving no reply, Naruto started to grumble to himself, and his stomach wined for food.

As he was about to leave the area, a bright shine in the grass caught his eye. Looking back, he could see a bronze bell laying abandoned at the foot of a tree.

"Ha! He must've dropped it in the fight!"

Running over to the tree, he bent down and reached for the bell.

His hand were inches away from victory, when a small snap was heard, and rope wrapped around his legs, ensnaring him in a trap.

He was lifted upside down, a couple of feet from the ground.

Lazily, Kakashi walked out of hiding towards him.

"You did good Naruto" he said "But a ninja must be able to look through all kinds of deception"

"I know that!" He eye glanced at the top half of his discarded jumpsuit and subtly nodded.

Smoke erupted from the piece of clothing and a clone edged forward, ending its transformation.

"I'm telling you cause you don't!" Kakashi barked.

"Oh really?"

Kakashi's eyes sharpened at the disrespectful tone. "Naruto-"

"Wind release: whirlwind!"

Kakashi didn't get to finish as he was bodily thrown across the clearing.

"I got it boss!"

Kakashi recovered from the attack and watched as Naruto's clone freed him from his trap and handed him the bronze bell. Kakashi couldn't stop the feeling of pride well up in his chest as he watched his teacher's son parade up to him, holding the bell in front of his face.

"What was that about deception Uncle Kakashi?"

Kakashi chuckled "Alright, I admit. Your more cunning than I thought"

Naruto smiled widely. "Well, I had good teachers Y'know"

"Damn right you did" Kurama grunted "Well done kit"

Kakashi ruffled Naruto's hair and said "Go back to the training dummies and wait there. Once it hits noon, we'll all eat lunch. Well, everyone who gets a bell will"

"Got it Uncle Kakashi"

He started towards the forest, but then stopped and turned around. "I told you I was gonna pass" he said, a fire in his eyes.

"Oh, I never said you passed"

"Wha-"

In a burst of leaves, Kakashi disappeared.

"Wait! Uncle Kakashi! What the hell did that mean?!"

From his hiding place, Menma giggled at his brother, before fading back into the shadows and making his way towards the next fight. From what he could tell, Kakashi was closest to... Sakura. Sakura would be the next.

Without a second thought, Menma darted towards her, hoping he'd get there before the fight was over.


End file.
